The Vanderbilt-lngram Cancer Center (VICC) is requesting partial salary support for five research staff investigators and two clinical staff investigators. These individuals provide important leadership in areas critical to the VICC mission and strategic initiatives. Six of the staff investigators do not have a leadership position within the CCSG research programs or shared resources, with the exception being Jordan Berlin, M.D.. Support for Dr. Berlin is requested in recognition of his role as leader of VICC Phase I Investigations and his contributions in all facets of clinical investigation, which are distinct from his other CCSG responsibilities. The remaining staff investigators are: John Gore, Ph.D., Director of the Vanderbilt Institute of Imaging Science, for collaborations with VICC towards the expansion of cancer imaging and application of imaging biomarks in non-invasive targeted cancer treatments; Daniel Liebler, Ph.D., Director of the Jim Ayers Institute for Precancer Detection and Diagnosis, for providing critical trans-disciplinary collaborations throughout VICC involving proteomic-based discoveries and technology platforms; Lawrence Marnett, Ph.D., Director of the Vanderbilt Institute of Chemical Biology, for collaborative initiatives in the area of cancer drug discovery and the application of chemical technologies towards the detection, prevention and treatment of cancer; Harold Moses, M.D., Interim Chair of Cancer Biology and VICC Director Emeritus, for his continuing contributions to VICC, including membership on the Executive Committee and Research Program Leaders Committee, as well as national leadership positions (Institute of Medicine, American Association for Cancer Research and Association of American Cancer Institutes, etc.) that facilitate the VICC's ability to maximize opportunities in emerging areas of cancer-relevant research or policy; William Pao, M.D., Assistant Director of VICC Personalized Cancer Medicine, for collaborative efforts towards development of a platform that will expand routine genetic testing of tumors from VUMC patients and disseminate results seamlessly to practicing oncologists; and Igor Puzanov, M.D., Associate Director of Phase I investigations, for development of investigator-initiated trials using preclinical data generated from the seven CCSG research programs and interactions with investigators involved in the VICC cancer drug discovery initiative.